User talk:Snstar2006
Walkthroughs Snstar2006, I understand your annoyance regarding the walkthrough edits. I have posted a warning message onto the main walkthrough page to try to help. Also, myself and other admins will try to revert unauthorized edits to walkthroughs. Unfortunately, there is no way to make it private for just you. If I protect the page, then only admins could edit, which obviously is not helpful. This is just the nature of wikis, anybody can edit anybody else's userpage as well, it's up to the frequent users to revert those edits and hopefully discourage people from doing it. On the bright side, you know that people are reading your walkthrough! Dragon Quest IX is really hot right now, so try to be patient. I'm sure that between us we can make sure unauthorized edits are reverted pretty quickly. --Pagoda 14:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, one other thing. Your walkthrough is getting pretty big and looks like it will get a whole lot bigger. I would recommend using sub-pages. For example, have the main page be a sort of table of contents, then have Chapter 1 at Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Snstar2006/Chapter 1. This can make it easier to navigate. However, it is your walkthrough so you can divide it up however you want. The advantage of having a walkthrough on a wiki rather than just a text file is that you can created subpages, link things together, etc. --Pagoda 14:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Protection Hey, you were right! I can semi-protect pages against non-registered and non-confirmed users. I didn't know that until today, hehe. You do have to be a confirmed user, which has to do with confirming your email address on your preferences. Hopefully you have done that and can keep editing. Your walkthrough is now semi-protected. --Pagoda 14:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I have protected your subpage. I will try to pay attention and protect any new ones you create. Feel free to send me a message if I miss any. --Pagoda 16:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Metal Slime Hmmm Do you think its got anything to do with me playing wireless with my brother? Ok ill do it now It was to do with me playing wifi, they have 4 health now :D Shop Icons I think I lean toward just having the general icon. It will make things look more uniform instead of having 50 different icons within the same table. --Pagoda 16:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) "Family" articles Hey Snstar2006, I don't think we need to create articles for each monster family. It will be a lot easier just to use the category pages instead. For example, rather than Slime family, each enemy would be put in Category:Slime family and then some description could be put at the top of that page. Also, you could also add a "By family" section to the list of enemies for each game. Most of them only have an alphabetical section at the moment. Example: List of enemies in Dragon Quest VIII Not all monsters will fit into the "families" categories since the games haven't always referred to them that way. It is probably better to leave enemies which we are unsure about out of any of the family categories. --Pagoda 13:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) DQ9 Icons Hi, I was wondering how you're making the higher resolution, more vibrant item icons. Mine were snapped with the help of No$GBA, but they are only 32px and the colors are rather dull compared to the ones you added. Any help/information would be appreciated, since I'm thinking of making a complete item list and finishing the important item list (with icons). --Zakoholic 11:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try using your settings and, if it works, upload some higher quality icons. --Zakoholic 15:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) File Licensing Hey, if you are uploading files ripped from a game, make sure to select the Square Enix Copyright from the drop down list of licenses. I noticed there are a lot of files being added recently that have no licensing selected. Thanks! --Pagoda 15:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You are right about the gallery upload. It looks like it is being worked on by the wikia staff. Hopefully the will update it soon. In the mean time don't worry too much about it, but you can manually add the licensing if you have time. To do that just go to any image page and edit the page by adding: Licensing Also it helps if we can put the game abbreviation before each file. DQIX_Magmaroo_floor_x would be an example. Or something like DQIVDS_Zenithia_map. It just helps when looking in the file database to identify files with a specific game. --Pagoda 16:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 9E Template I have created a template Template:DQIX Enemy for listing enemies. The short reference is 9E. This way we won't have to keep copying so much monster data around. Obviously, boss monsters shouldn't need to be included since they only appear in 1 place. See Slurry Coast for a sample usage. --Pagoda 19:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Template changes Not that your alterations to some of the templates aren't appreciated, yo, but what really would've been appreciated is if you had contacted an admin, such as Pagoda or myself, before going off and making all these edits. Templates are important parts of the wiki, and sudden edits to them, especially ones that change what the template previously was by a significant amount, should really be run by an administrator before hand. This also goes for making new templates, yo (though I think there might be others doing this, too, not sure). The appearance of the wiki is important, yo, and decisions made towards that end should best be handled by the community and not an individual. Things'll get messy fast if we all start doing big things without getting the right okays first. --PantheonSasuke 13:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :As far as off-wiki forums go, I don't think we have one, but there are forum articles here. You can view the ones in watercooler (and make a new one) by going here. That'd probably be the place to start discussions on these sort of things (patience is very important, though, especially since the community here is still rather small and the present members are often busy). --PantheonSasuke 14:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC)